The Clashing of Two Hearts
by theBEAUTYofHP
Summary: Today is the ball for the 6th years in Harry's honor. Hermione has decided she can't hold her feeling for him any longer. But what happens when her plan backfires?
1. Confusion Before The Dance

Today is the ball for the 6 years at Hogwarts. Since Harry had defeated Voldemort over the summer, Hogwart's is holding a ball in his honor. I am very proud of him, he went through a lot to kill Voldemort but still came back on his two feet... oh how I..

"HERMIONE" Ginny yelled to wake Hermione up from dreaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, I was just thinking..."

"About Harry, yeah, I figured you were" Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him that way" Hermione said, trying not to blush.

"We will see about that..." Ginny said smirking and went into Hermione's closet.

"So what are you going to wear Hermione?"

"Does it really matter, I'm going to look the same in every dress you put me in" Hermione said truthfully.

"You always look the same because every dress in here is all the same: black and boring!" Ginny said after she examined Hermione's closet.

Hermione sat on her bed looking down at the ground.

"Here, give me an hour, I'll find you a nice dress" Ginny said.

"Ginny.. you really don't..."

poof Ginny apparated before Hermione could finish her sentance.

"...have to.." Hermione continued puzzling.

Ginny wasn't even supposed to apparate at her age. Fred and George twisted the rules by teaching her how to.

Hermione fell onto her bed and started thinking to herself.

I've known Harry since our 1st year at Hogwarts. I can't hide my feelings from him anymore. I'm going to do something tonight at the ball. But what? I'll ask him to dance.. no.. i'll.. well I'll figure out something... I want to be with him, always and forever. I can't let him slip past me, I just hope I don't get hurt..I.. I love him.. more than anyone I have every met.. I'll do something tonight...this is my chance.. my only chance...

(An hour later)

"HERMIONE, could you please stop doing this, it's unhealthy" Ginny said in disgust.

Hermione was on her bed, eyes closed, drooling... she suddenly snapped out of her dream and noticed Ginny looking at her with a big bag in one hand.

"Did you get the dress?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes I did and it's something completely opposite of your usual dresses, come look"

Ginny pulled out a beautiful dress out of the bag. It was a baby blue halter with white, green, and yellow flowers stitched into the dress with fine thread. The dress was knee length and had a frilly bottom. Hermione's mouth dropped when she was finished looking at it.

"I... thank you so much Ginny!" Hermione said awestruck.

She gave Ginny a big hug.

"Thanks Hermione but let's save that for later, we need to get ready.." 


	2. Getting Ready

"Ginny?" Hermione said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Um.. I don't know how to put on makeup too well.." Hermione said shyly.

"Here, let me help you" Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Ginny started applying all her best make-up on Hermione, after all, she knew Hermione wanted to impress Harry even though Hermione has failed to admit it.

"There.. it's perfect," Ginny said with a beaming face.

Hermione turned to the mirror and saw herself. Her mouth dropped the exact moment she saw herself. Ginny had put on a soft pink lip gloss on her lips, baby blue eye shadow, and turquoise eyeliner.

"Ginny, thank you SO much again!" Hermione said with a huge smile.

"No problem Hermione, after all, tonight is an important night for you," Ginny said winking.

Hermione turned away from Ginny so she couldn't see the huge smile on her face.

"Now since we got the dress and your make-up done, all that is left is your hair," Ginny said.

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Hermione said puzzled.

"I know you love your hair but let's make it special just for tonight"

Hermione obeyed without a fuss. After all, Ginny really did know a lot on how to make someone pretty.

Ginny was always annyoed with Hermione's frizzy hair so she decided to straighten it.

Hermione again was so shocked at how much Ginny could do.

"I think your all ready Hermione.. are you ready to go?" Ginny said after Hermione gave her a big hug.

"I... I'm not so sure Ginny, I.. you've done so much but I'm so scared to be rejected" Hermione said shyly.

Ginny gave Hermione a smile while Hermione gave a weak smile back.

"Don't worry Hermione, how can things go wrong when Harry probably feels the same way?" Ginny said.

Hermione face brightened a little but she still felt all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Here, let's go now, before you completely start to lose it" Ginny said.

Ginny pulled Hermione off the bed and let Hermione see herself in the mirror.

"Do you see that? How can anyone be blind and not go for that?" Ginny said with a big smile.

Hermione looked up and down at herself and finally the butterflies were gone.

"Ginny, I don't know how I could ever repay you!" Hermione said beaming.

She gave Ginny the biggest hug yet and Ginny was gasping for air.

"Oh sorry Ginny! Let's go to the ball now, I'm ready.." 


	3. The First Dance

Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall with awe. The Great Hall was decorated with blue and white streamers and banners saying, "Congrats Harry!" There were long tables full of food and other small tables on the side where boys and girls were sitting with eachother. Hermione noticed that the band was Loose Step which was her favorite band. She looked at all the tables and noticed Harry and Ron chatting away. When they caught sight of her their mouth dropped.

"Her.. Her.. Her.." Ron said awestruck.

"Hermione is my name, suprised you don't know that" Hermione said while sitting down at the table with Ginny.

"Wow, Hermione, you look different..." Harry said scanning Hermione up and down.

Hermione's heart was pumping so hard she was scared he was going to hear.

"Is different good?" Hermione tried saying with no emotion.

"Umm, yes, different is good" Harry said somewhat distracted.

Hermione was scared, did he not like her? Was she too dressy? Or was she just really ugly? Ginny was eyeing Hermione a calm look because she knew what Hermione was thinking but she still wasn't feeling any better.

"I think different is good!" Ron said suddenly when he got out of his daze.

The whole table jumped when he immediately said that.

"Ummm... thanks Ron, are you okay?" Hermione said.

Ron couldn't stop staring at her. Hermione wondered if Ron liked her and if he did she would feel so bad if she went for Harry. But how can she give up this oppurtunity.. if she had one..

Dumbledore went up to the podium and started to talk.

"Welcome everyone! I hope you all will have a fun night. We have prepared food and got the band "Loose Step" to come here!"

Many students started to cheer and clap, "Loose Step" was a well known band at Hogwarts. It was amazing Dumbledore could get them to come.

"I would all like all of you to remember the reason why all of you are getting this special treat. That reason is Harry Potter. As most of you know, he recently defeated Voldemort sooner then I expected and I am very proud of him. He still hasn't mastered everything and at the age of 16 has done what most adult wizards can't.  
I would like Harry to come up here and make a speech for the whole school and I would like Harry to choose a girl to dance with for the first dance before the ball. Let's all give Harry a round of an applause."

Everyone was clapping very loud for Harry. The whole school was so proud. Even Malfoy was clapping but with a sulky look on his face. Harry left his seat and went up to the podium. Dumbledore embraced a hug and Harry began to talk.

"Hello everyone. I am so happy I have such support from all of my fellow students. I want to thank Dumbledore and all my friends for being there for me when times got tough. It's been rough after the fight because I can't seem to get my mind off it. But here I am, with no more worries, and I hope everyone has a great night. So, I guess I'm supposed to pick a girl for the first dance, umm..." Harry glanced at all the girls sitting at the small tables.

Hermione was praying it would be her, but she was suprised how cool she was being about it, Ginny didn't even notice how nervous she was.

"Ummmm... Leslie, would you like to dance with me?" Harry said to one of the most prettiest girls at Hogwarts.  
Leslie looked thrilled and said yes.

Hermione, she couldn't even begin to explain her pain, she wanted to go run back to the common room with Ginny and cry all night. Without Hermione knowing, a tear dropped down her face, and another thing she didn't know was that Harry and Ron both saw it. 


	4. Leslie's Plan

bHey guys! I am so happy I'm actually getting reviews, that completely shocks me! I glad you guys like it and I am very active so you can see chapters up fast! Thanks guys for reviewing, makes me want to write more, kk thx bye/b -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt the tear trickle down her face and she wiped it away. When she looked back at Harry, he had a face of confusion. Hermione was sure that he saw her cry. This wasn't good, he's going to know that she likes him! She had to run.  
She immediately jumped out of her chair and was ready to race back to the common room. A hand grabbed hers and stopped her from doing as she planned. She turned around and it was Ron looking at her in confusion as well.

"Hermione, I don't know what is wrong right now but you need to stay here"

Hermione looked at him with a blank expression on her face. This wasn't what she wanted to happen. She sat down back in her chair not knowing that everyone went silent.

"Harry, please go dance with Leslie" Dumbledore said with patience.

Harry finally was out of his daze on her Hermione and turned his head to Leslie. Leslie gave him a nod and started to walk forward. How Hermione wanted to die then to see Leslie with the man of her dreams...

Loose Step started to play one of Hermione's favorite slow songs. Harry walked down from the podium and stepped onto the dance floor. Harry had a huge smile on his face as he was approaching Leslie who had the same expression as Harry. Hermione couldn't bear this. When Leslie and Harry came face to face Harry put his hands on her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. They started to dance and both looked like they just found their soul mate. Hermione tried not to watch but she needed to see if anything bad happened. As the song was ending Harry whispered something into Leslie's ear and she nodded with a huge smile. Hermione hoped he didn't ask Leslie to be his girlfriend.

When the song ended Dumbledore went up to the podium and announced, "Let the ball begin!"

Loose Step started to play one of their most popular hits, "Crazy For You" Hermione got out of her chair and told Ginny to meet her in the girl's bathroom. As Hermione looked back, Harry was talking to Ron with Leslie no where in sight. As Hermione approached the bathroom she heard a lot of laughter.

"Can you believe it Leslie, he asked you of all people to dance!" One of Leslie's followers said in amusement.

"He whispered to me that he was glad he chose me!" Leslie said.

All of her friends started to laugh. Hermione was trying to listen as hard as she could since the music was so loud.

"Yeah, I would have thought he would have chose Hermione but I guess he had a change of heart"

"Well, since I got Harry Potter on my fingertips, when should I lure him in then dump him?" Leslie said.

Hermione's mouth dropped the biggest it had ever!

"Umm, you should lure him in tonight, and show him you really like him, then dump him!"

Everyone started to laugh so hard!

"This is going to be so much fun Leslie! I can't wait to break his sorry little heart"

"Yeah, after what he did to my Uncle, its the least I can do" Leslie said in pure amusement.

Uncle? ... VOLDEMORT! It had to be, who else could he be? Hermione decided to listen more so she could get more cules.

"Yeah, I can't believe this ball was held in honor for Harry and for the death of Voldemort! He was such a great man!" One of Leslie's friends said.

All the girls nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't super close with him, but he still is family!" Leslie said in dignity.

Hermione was right! Her uncle was Voldemort! She had to tell Harry before he would get hurt or worse, what if they were to plan a rebellion after the break-up? Hermione walked back into the dance floor and Harry was no where to be seen.

"Of all days, this has to happen!" Hermione muttered to herself.

Hermione scanned the whole dance floor and found Harry sitting at a table with Ron. Hermione walked over to the table acting calm. Before she approached the table she heard Harry say "Hermione" and "Leslie"

"Hi Hermione" Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione wanted to wipe that smile off his face but she still acted calm.

"Hello" Hermione said as she sat down in between Ron and Harry.

"Umm.. Hermione.. sorry to ask but why did you cry?" Harry said curiously.

Hermione seriously wanted to have a remote and erase what he just asked her.

"Cry? OH! That, it was nothing Harry, I just had this like twig in my eye and it really hurt, I was trying to get it out" Hermione said as smooth as possible.

"Oh, I see, I thought it was because I chose Leslie and not you" Harry said.

"No, of course not Harry, haven't I told you and Ron that I don't like you that way" Hermione said

"Yeah, your right, I'm sorry" Harry said with sorrow written all over his eyes.

"It's okay" Hermione said nicely.

How was she supposed to tell him? It might even ruin their friendship!

"So, ummm Hermione, would you like to dance?"

She thought Harry asked her to dance but when she was looking at him, his lips weren't moving, she turned around and realized that it was Ron who asked. 


	5. Hermione & Ron

Hermione was in complete shock. Ron just asked her to dance! What was she supposed to say? 

"Ummm... sure Ron" Hermione said in confusion.

Ron but a big smile on his face and toke her hand in his. Hermione and Ron walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance. Harry was watching Ron and Hermione in happiness. Did he like Hermione just as a friend?  
When the song ended Hermione smiled and asked him if he wanted to go sit down. Ron had a sad face but said okay. When they got back at the table Harry was already gone. Hermione sat down with Ron and started scanning the dance floor and spotted him dancing with Leslie. This could be trouble!

"Hermione..." Ron said nervously

"Yeah"

"Umm, do you like Harry a lot? You can't keep your eyes off him" Ron said.

"Ron, I like him as a friend! Same as you, that's why it was awkward for me when we were dancing" Hermione said.

"Oh, okay. I felt the same way." Ron said looking relieved.

Hermione gave him a smile but was wondering whether she should tell Ron about Leslie, after all, he could be a big help.

"Ron, can i tell you something?"

Ron nodded and Hermione told Ron everything that she heard.

Ron put a brave face on and said in dignity," I know what to do"

When the song ended Harry left Leslie because she had to "go to the bathroom." More like she had to tell her friends what was happening. When Harry went to the table where Hermione was sitting she asked him a question.

"Would you like to dance Harry?" Hermione said smoothly.

"Ummm...I'm not sure because..you know...Leslie will..." Harry said.

"Oh, well, Leslie is already dancing with someone else..." Hermione said.

"No she isn't"

"Look Harry!"

Harry looked onto the dance floor and saw Leslie take her hands into... RONS! Harry looked at Leslie and Ron dumbstruck.

"So, what do you say?" Hermione said once again.

"Ummm.. sure.. but why don't we take a stroll outside?" Harry said.

"Whatever suits you" Hermione was smiling very big.

When Harry wasn't looking she winked at Ron and he winked back.


	6. The Common Room

Hey guys, thx foo all ur comments, um juss 2 clarify things, Ron doesn't like Hermione, only in a friend way, he thought he liked her that way but he realized they were just friends.

* * *

Ron went to go dance with Leslie while Hermione was in Harry's hand. He was guiding her out of the dance floor. When they were outside in the hall way Harry let go of Hermione's hand. How she wanted him to keep it there.

"So, do you want to go back to the common room?" Harry said.

"Um, sure, we can just hang out there for a while" Hermione said a little disappointed.

She was hoping for the garden. Well at least the plan with Ron was working. Ron was supposed to ask Leslie to dance and make it look like Leslie asked him to dance. Then, Hermione would ask Harry to dance and he would probably want to go outside because he wouldn't want to see Leslie. Then, Hermione had to charm him into her heart so he wouldn't be with Leslie. Hermione was doing this to help him from Leslie but also it was her oppurtunity to get together with Harry.

Harry and Hermione walked in silence to the common room. When they reached it, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Umm.. do you want to go into my room?" Harry said nervously.

"Sure..." Hermione said nervously.

His room? Could this be trouble? The walked into Harry's room and Harry sat on Ron's bed and Hermione sat on Harry's bed. They sat in silence looking away but looking at each other once in a while.

"Umm.. you wanted to dance, right?" Harry said.

"In here? There is no music.."

"We will see about that"

Harry walked over to his table and pulled out this device Hermione had never seen before. It probably was a Muggle object. Harry put this round disc into this device and slow music started to play.

"Now we can dance" Harry said smiling.

Hermione couldn't believe it, she was going to slow dance with him! But before they were about to dance Harry told her something.

"Hermione, about the first dance thing, I'm sorry I didn't chose you, Ron was there, and I didn't want to cause any trouble, I was going to dance with you another night when there wasn't the whole public to see but I guess this is the perfect oppurtunity, since Leslie is with Ron.. I'm so sorry, I like you a lot, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Hermione was almost in tears. She grabbed Hermione and pulled him into a big hug with Hermione tearing on his shoulder. When Hermione pulled away, Harry was looking straight into her eyes. Harry was getting closer and closer. He was too close... just too.. he pulled her into a kiss and right at that moment Ron had walked in.


	7. Ending

**Announcement**

Hey guys, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing my story but I haven't been feeling like this story was really getting anywhere. I have made a new account on  which is where you can write stories that are made up and I think I could do better if I went into that type of writing. If you want to read my stories I will be putting them up in 1 day, June 12, because the 3 day wait thing isn't over yet but I already have 5 chapters for my new story called, "Blind Date," which is about a girl that hasn't really been interested in guys goes on a blind date and falls in love with a guy she never really noticed before. It's a humor/romance story and I'm also working on another love story. If you enjoyed the story I had before then please come and see my other ones. If you haven't start fiction press yet I recommend you do because you can take your writing anywhere. KK, well thanks a lot for everything, bye!

Fiction press account name xxlovewriterxx


End file.
